Welcome? YOHIOloid!
by Shadowthorn2013
Summary: A one-shot welcoming YOHIOloid to the Vocaloid family! Not really one of my best works, because it was done in a rush, but still - please read! - EDIT: Will later be turned into a series revolving around YOHIOloidx?. Make suggestions!


**A/N: Hi everyone! For those who aren't obsessing over YOHIOloid, well, then, YOU SHOULD BE. So far, his demos are amazing and his voice style is quite poppy - his English is also a lot clearer than the other English Vocaloids - maybe even clearer than Big Al's. I'm seriously dying to hear more demos. **

**Also, I now see that you can start writing YOHIOloid fanfics! Yay, thanks fanfiction :D. So, I decided to get onto this fanfiction instantly. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own YOHIOloid, Vocaloid or the cover picture. I just thought his official art would be the best cover - all credits to the owner of it. **

"What time is it?" Len groaned, leaning back on the couch, remote controller laying in his lap as the start screen of the fighting game replayed it's annoying tune, showing a small, useless tutorial.

"Three pm," Rin frowned, sipping on her orange juice. She was also sitting with Len, and the two were waiting for Miku to finish off her leek and potato soup so they could resume the game, "That new Vocaloid is late."

"All male Vocaloids are late," Luka said from where she was sitting at the table, reading a very thick, heavy book on how to cook tuna perfectly, "It's kind of tradition."

"Hey, we're not THAT late," Gakupo frowned at Luka, "And heaps of female Vocaloids have been late!"

"Yeah, but all you males are late," Meiko slurred from where she was leaning against the counter, booze bottle in hand, "Speakin' o' male Vocaloids, where's Kaito-kun?"

"...-kun?..." Miku sweat dropped.

"He's off in the recording studio," Gakupo explained, "His V3's getting more and more popular everyday - it's amazing really. What a come-back for him."

"Where are the others?" Luka frowned, "Honestly, why is it only us Cryptons do everything around here?"

Gakupo looked at Luka long and hard, "Since when was I a Crypton?"

"Oh, right," Luka said, "You're Internet. My bad."

"My own girlfriend..." Gakupo sighed, rubbing his head.

"Well, Piko, Oliver and Ryuto were caught up in that stupid prank war of theirs last time I checked," Rin said, "And Yuki's trying to stop them - as per usual."

"Lily, Cul, Mayu and Yukari are off shopping," Miku added, "I think Galaco, Avanna, Aoki, Ring and Iroha went with them."

"And the others are either still asleep, too lazy or have forgotten about the new arrival," Len finished.

"Sounds about right," Luka sighed, "Wasn't this new guy supposed to arrive at one though?"

"Yeah, but I bet he'll get here at like 7 or something." Rin sighed, "Miku, hurry up, I wanna play!"

**4.00pm**

By 4, the girls returned from shopping and put all their clothes in their rooms, before heading down to the lounge. Yohioloid was yet to arive.

**5.00pm**

Oliver's bucket-of-water-on-top-of-the-door trick accidentally got Yuki, who raged and dragged him down to the lounge. Ryuto and Piko continued though. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**6.00pm**

VY2 and VY1 finally woke up (they're night owls), got dressed and came down to the lounge to wait with everyone else. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**7.00pm**

Bruno, Clara and Mew all arrived home from the recording studio, all having recorded new duets. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**8.00pm**

Rin's prediction was wrong and Len made fun of her for about half an hour before they were both hit with that motherly massive recipe book of tuna recipes that Luka was reading. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**9.00pm**

Kaito finally got back from recording an entire new album for one of his masters. He was scolded for Meiko for being so late before Meiko passed out and he had to carry her upstairs. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**10.00pm**

Lola, Leon, Miriam and Sonika came down from the den after watching a marathon of some corny TV series (that Leon cried about). Sweet Ann and Big Al also came down from wherever the hell they'd been. The prank war ended due to Piko's trick turning dangerous and somehow burning himself with a hair dryer. Gumi finally came back from the shops with a lot of carrots and barely any other food for anyone else. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**11.00pm**

Miki finished up her paintings and headed downstairs to wait with everyone. SeeU got back from the UTAU household where she'd been hanging out for the whole day. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**12.00pm**

A few Vocaloids started falling asleep on the couch. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**1.00am**

Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**2.00am**

Everyone had fallen asleep. Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**3.00am**

Yohioloid was yet to arrive.

**4.00am**

As the taxi pulled up at the front of the Vocaloid household, no-one stirred. Everyone had fallen asleep at least two hours ago, and were too tired to bother waking as the taxi's engines cut. The blonde in the back of the taxi was bobbing his head, attempting to sing to the dubstep music he was listening to.

"Excuse me, sir, but we're here." The taxi driver said, cringing at the blonde's horrible 'wubbing'.

"WUUUB!"

"SIR WE'RE HERE." The taxi driver said loudly. Yohioloid blinked, finally coming to his senses and turning down his music.

"Oh, sorry!" He apologised, jumping from the taxi with his luggage, dragging his suitcase on the ground as he headed up the curb towards the illuming Vocaloid mansion. It was quite exquisite really - with beautiful carvings on the windowsills and architecture that would make anyone gasp; anyone except for Yohioloid who simply shrugged upon seeing the building, thinking it was 'big' and heading up the stairs.

He burst through the door, singing in a happy sing-song voice, "Hellooo~! I have arrived-"

He stopped on seeing everyone draping over the couch, table, counter and floor, sleeping and snoring loudly.

"How rude," He huffed, "These Vocaloids must be really lazy."

Yohioloid decided he'd just find his own room to sleep in for the night and headed upstairs, poking into all the rooms. The first room had odd leek wallpaper, and he decided that was too weird.

_Just choose a room, Hio. I'm tired. _A voice said in Yohioloid's ear. The black box floating next to him frowned at him.

"Oh shut up," Yohioloid addressed Cubi, "You're not sleeping in my room, no matter what!"

_Pfft, that's what you think. I'll take the bed, you take the floor._

Yohioloid pushed into the next room. The wallpaper was covered in road rollers and the two beds had different fruit on the blankets - one had a banana plushie too.

_Oh good, two beds - let's take this room. _Cubi floated in ahead.

"But it's weird," Yohioloid whined.

_How about I don't care? Now come on!_

Mumbling to himself, Yohioloid relunctantly entered and threw the banana plushie off the bed, falling onto it and going to sleep.

[...]

**11.00am**

Everyone stirred in the lounge at the same time, mainly because Miku was the first to awake and she wasn't very good at keeping silent.

"Ugh, trust a male Vocaloid to not arrive," Luka groaned, rubbing her head.

"That's kind of sexist, Luka," Gakupo frowned.

"It's the producer's fault, I know, but _still_. I miss my bed," Luka yawned, "I'm going to sleep again in my nice, comfy, warm bed. G'night- uh, day, all."

The majority of the Vocaloids headed up to their rooms, but everyone stopped when they heard Rin and Len's screams.

Everyone burst through the door.

"WHAT IS IT?!"

"THERE IS A CREEPY GUY IN MY BED!" Len yelled.

"AND A CREEPY CUBE IN MINE!" Rin yelled.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"So this is Yohioloid, eh?..."

"...Things are going to get interesting..."

**So, yeah, no point to this really. I may actually continue this on later at some point - but really it's just to express my headcanon for Yohioloid. I think he's kind of cheeky and mischeivous, but also really rude and big-headed. So, yeah, review maybe? Not really my best works but... y'know... xD**


End file.
